Un encuentro desafortunado
by Ritsuka-chan Sook
Summary: Tal vez sus vidas estaban destinadas a estar juntas, de una manera u otra, de cualquier forma se amaban, sin saberlo y sin conocerse se esperaban, esa es la manera en que se desarollaba su vida. Lo mas hermoso es que sin condicion alguna profesaban ese amor, aunque el sufrimiento toca la puerta de su corazon, ambos veran lo que es estar sin el otro.


Desperté de mis sueños, pero todo a mí alrededor se veía diferente, la luz del sol no es como la recordaba, lo veía de otra forma.

 _Sabía que no estaba bien._

Observe todo. Veía como una persona se agachaba hasta donde yo estaba, me acariciaba, yo empezaba a emitir un sonido, se sentían bien las caricias sobre mi oreja.  
— Qué lindo gatito eres. Tus ronroneos son suaves.- me habla un joven de cabellera nocturna con ojos grises.

Esto está mal…

 _Soy un animal._

Esta vez no pude ser humano, se trasladó mi alma a un animal, sin darme cuenta.

 _Recuerdo todo, seguimos sin poder estar juntos…_

No hay día en que no piense en ti, paso mi vida esperándote.

 _¿Llegara el día en que seamos felices?_

Estaba divagando entre mis pensamientos, pero una calidez rodea mi cuerpo.

El niño me carga entre sus amables manos, y me llevo hasta su hogar, ahí empecé a vivir mi vida, una vida en la que esperaba la persona que amo.

El nombre del niño es Levi Ackerman, y el mío en una vida pasada fue Eren, ahora mi nombre de mascota es: "Canela".

Solo por mi pelaje café, y mis ojos miel, si tan solo pudiera hacerle saber que mi nombre es Eren, pero bueno al menos me cuida, es muy cuidadoso con mi limpieza y la suya, ahorita me ha puesto un collar, por si llego a perderme. De ahora en adelante le agradeceré a este niño la oportunidad que me dio para vivir en su casa, sin embargo este chico no se parece nada al capitán de hace siglos atrás, ahora es más feliz, no permitiré que le pase algo que cambie su corazón.

Empecé acostumbrarme a caminar por los techos, ya no soy tan torpe como antes, al menos siempre caía bien, sin lastimarme.

Me dirijo a recoger a mi dueño a su escuela. Me quede trepado en la valla del colegio, me senté y muchos cuchicheaban porque me encontraba como si buscara algo.

Por supuesto que buscaba algo, a mi dueño.

Me sorprendí que salieras tan rápido, pero lo que menos me espere fue llegar a verlo junto a mi amo.

Nuestros destinos están marcados por un encuentro, no sabes cuánto fue mi alegría. Estabas tú, estabas ahí, hablando con Levi, sonriendo, observando todo a tu alrededor, esa mala costumbre que siempre has tenido. Salte de la valla y corrí hacia ambos, Levi me identifico primero, así que salte a sus brazos, y empecé a maullar, y tú con esa mirada azulina me analizabas, me acerque rápidamente y te lamí la mejilla, pidiendo que no solamente me mires superficialmente, que observes también mi alma.

—Qué lindo gato tienes— decía el chico rubio, me empezó acariciar, y observe como por tu mejilla escurría una pequeña lágrima. — ¿Podría jugar un rato con él? — y mi dueño acepto.

—Devuélvelo limpio Erwin— ambos empezaron a reír.

—Por supuesto—

Solo no quería dejarte ir... Pero no podía hablarte, soy un gato, solo salían maullidos, tú me tomaste entre tus brazos y me acariciabas, me llevaste a tu casa, tienes una linda familia; tu madre, padre y una hermanita chica, la cual empezó a acariciarme.

 _Me toco lo peor..._

 _Tenerte tan cerca y no poder hacer nada._

Fueron mis acciones, las que causaron esto.  
Te veo cada día, me quedo cerca de ti. Voy y regreso a las dos casas en ambos lugares me quieren mucho.  
Paso menos tiempo en la tuya, ya que debo estar agradecido con Levi de que aceptara a este gato mugroso, me siento muy afortunado.

 _Pasan los años._

Veo que te casaras con una chica de ojos azules, cabello rubio, complexión delgada y casi de tu altura.

Al principio la arañaba.

 _La odiaba por estar contigo..._

Me demostró que era una buena persona, me termine encariñando con ella. La acepte. Te veía feliz a su lado.

Vi como formaron una familia, pero soy un animal y envejezco más que ustedes.

Me despedí de Levi, ronroneándole por última vez, el solo me acaricio y empezó a llorar hasta quedarse dormido, él sabía bien que esto es mi despedida.

—Lo siento, no pude ayudarte a ser feliz, Eren…— sus palabras me sorprenden, la manera en que actuaba siempre se me hizo extraña, y hasta hoy me lo confiesa, le doy una lamida en su mano, para que se tranquilice, todo está bien.

Llegue a tu casa, no tenía energía.

Pase por la puerta que me hicieron, para que entre y salga fácil. Me deje caer en la cama que me pusieron. Estaba ahí tu esposa arreglándose para salir, tomo su bolso y estaba lista para retirarse pero me vio, así que te llamo.

Sabías que ya era el momento de despedirme, te agachaste, me acaricias, Llamaste a tu esposa para que me acompañe, te retiraste, para marcar por teléfono por ayuda.

 _Y ella me hablo..._

— No pude evitar amar a la persona que tú también quieres... Perdóname... Por ocupar esta vida... Que debió ser tuya... — la miro con sorpresa. Sus palabras realmente se escuchan sinceras.

 _Pero, pude haber sido feliz con el esta vez y por ella. Por su egoísmo termine así._

—Te recuerdo Eren, yo morí antes de confesarme a Erwin, yo soy Nanaba, nunca nos conocimos pero siempre escuchaba de ti por parte de Erwin. Yo vi como sufría, aunque estuviera muerta, seguía siendo un fantasma que se lamentaba por no pasar tiempo suficiente con él. Después ya no lo encontré hasta hoy. Ya no me interpondré. Gracias por haberme dejado estar con él... —

No la culpo, quiero que sea feliz, asiento con mis pocas fuerzas. Y llego él.

Se acercó, se agacha a mi nivel y yo con mis orbes verdes, lo observo...

 _Te convertiste en alguien que puede cambiar el mundo de una persona._

Me levanto y llego hasta la altura de sus labios, en ese roce se va mi vida. Caigo repentinamente, siento como me abrazas, esa calidez tan característica tuya.

Tus lagrimas caen en mi cara...  
—te amo... — me siento feliz al escuchar eso. Es así como término, mi vida se desvanece...

Espero que la siguiente vez que te reencontrare 


End file.
